


A Starlight Snippet

by xMyrrhx



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Do Not Podfic, Do Not Translate, Do not post to another site, Gen, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), WoL saw the twins and promptly adopted them as his younger siblings, in which the author gives the twins holiday ruining colds, wholesome family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMyrrhx/pseuds/xMyrrhx
Summary: Just a tiny little bit of holiday fluff, in which my WoL takes care of a pair of bed-stealing, ill twins during Starlight.
Kudos: 11





	A Starlight Snippet

Ascelin hadn’t expected that one of the things he would be dealing with during this years Starlight Festival was being kicked out of his own bed.

The Elezen sighed as he put together a tray of tea for his guests, making sure to have a large dish of maple sugar cubes on the tray as well to help temper the bitterness of the particular tea he was brewing.

From his bedroom came the combined sounds of rather explosive sneezes and bone rattling coughs, making him wince at the noise. He couldn’t imagine the poor souls dealing with said maladies were feeling better after this latest spell.

He’d planned to spend Starlight in his cozy home in Gridania’s Lavender Beds, taking a break from all the issues plaguing the realm for a bit of peace and quiet.

Most of the Scions had been fine with letting him take a break – it was the holiday season after all and even the highly valued Warrior of Light deserved to have a moments peace.

Young Alisaie Leveilleur had quickly made a point that she was not going to let him experience the holiday alone. Despite her brother’s protestations, the younger twin had skillfully weaseled an approval from Ascelin that she and Alphinaud could come spend the holiday with him.

“It’s a holiday about family, so are you really going to turn away your darling younger siblings?” the red-mage had taunted with a smirk, knowing that if she played the Family card with Ascelin, that she would absolutely get him to see things her way.

It hadn’t taken much for Ascelin to agree, in the end. 

The first day had been fun – they’d seen the sights and taken part in festivities. Alphinaud had even let his sister drag him into a snowball fight – with the promise of a hot drink with lots of sugar in it to follow, of course. 

Much to the dismay of the twins, the snowball fight had led them to their current predicament. 

Both were laid up in bed with colds – Alisaie with the stuffy head and sneezing variety while Alphinaud had the kind that caused deep seated coughs and fatigue. 

While they had been in the guest rooms, it seemed that they didn’t want to suffer by themselves and as Ascelin’s bed was the only one big enough to hold more than one person, it had been thus commandeered. Alisaie of course being the driving force behind the takeover.

As he entered what had formerly been his bedroom, Ascelin was greeted with a pair of twins who looked anything but happy.

Alisaie was rubbing Alphinaud’s back, looking a little concerned about his coughing. A local healer had reassured the trio that yes, these were just colds and that the best thing to do would be rest, plenty of fluids and warm foods. 

Alisaie was quick to divide the sugar cubes equally between the two tea cups, though once this was done Ascelin had to help Alphinaud hold his steady, the poor boy tired and his hands shaking.

The tea was an herbal variety recommended by the healer for having properties to help ease inflammation, congestion and quiet coughing. It would hopefully allow both the twins to get some much needed rest. 

When the tea was finished and Alphinaud clearly heading quickly into dreamland, Ascelin was quick to clear the tray away from the bed and fuss about his young charges, making sure they were tucked in (despite Alisaie’s grumbled protests that they weren’t children thank you very much) and that they would be able to rest for a while.

Alphinaud was promptly out as soon as his head hit the pillow, his sister taking a moment to follow. Though not before she shifted onto her side to face her brother, clasping the hand he had upturned near his face with hers. 

Ascelin didn’t leave the room until he was certain the two were slumbering peacefully, quietly picking up the tray and leaving the room – though not before summoning his two carbuncles to keep an eye on the younger Elezen for him. 

Perhaps with enough rest they would recover enough to at least help him decorate the small tree he’d set up in his home and to open presents. 

But until then, he would take care of the younger Elezen until they were feeling back to themselves again.

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that at the time of writing this, I'm still in ARR so I can only dream of getting Ascelin (my WoL) a house. Also he absolutely decided he was adopting the twins when he saw these tiny Elezen for the first time and wondered where their parents were. He can't help it, he's a Mother Hen.
> 
> My thanks to the lovely [Bookclub](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic) folks who have given me new inspiration to try writing more FFXIV things.


End file.
